The present invention broadly relates to ammunition rounds for weaponry and, more specifically pertains to a new and improved construction of a projectile or shell containing a fragmentation or splintering jacket.
In its more specific aspects, the present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a projectile or shell, also referred to in the art as a missile, comprising a fragmentation or splintering jacket in which a bursting or explosive charge is located, a fuze or detonator for priming or detonating the bursting or explosive charge, and means for fracturing or disintegrating the fragmentation or splintering jacket into fragments or splinters of a predetermined size. The fragmentation or splintering jacket is composed of individual rings or ring members having reference fracture locations. The individual rings positively fracture or break along these reference fracture locations into fragments or splinters of the predetermined or desired size.
Projectiles or shells of this general type are known as disclosed, for instance, in the British Pat. No. 778,900, published July 10, 1957, wherein the projectile also designated as a bomb or grenade contains a high explosive charge. The surface of this explosive charge adjacent the casing or fragmentation jacket is provided with a series of grooves extending longitudinally of the projectile, such grooves being arranged in a suitable pattern in order that the size and shape of the fragments are determined. In particular, the explosive charge is filled into a sleeve made, for example, of paper or thin metal, such sleeve being provided with a number of grooves. The casing or fragmentation jacket can be composed of individual rings which have a smooth finish to the interior surface thereof.
In a further projectile of this general type which is known, for example, from Swiss Pat. No. 485,194, published Mar. 13, 1970, the explosive charge is surrounded or encircled by a foil or sheet which comprises a plurality of lengthwise indentations or recesses extending in the longitudinal direction of the projectile and arranged in rows. The indentations or recesses of neighboring or adjacent rows are staggered with respect to one another in the direction of the rows. Between two such sequentially arranged rows of indentations or recesses there is thus arranged a spacing in which the foil or sheet is flat.
Experience has proven that in the case of heavy metal, the fragmentation or splintering jacket of prior art projectiles or shells cannot be fractured or disintegrated in this manner into fragments or splinters of predetermined or predicted size or magnitude.